


【柱斑车】相逢何必曾相识-番外

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【柱斑车】相逢何必曾相识-番外

柱斑人兽车，不喜勿入，务必慎重

结尾微量扉泉

………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

雷，十分雷，特别雷！

如若不适请及时关闭页面！

1.

在遥远的另一个时空，木叶的初代目火影千手柱间突然睁开双眼。

他刚做了一个非常诡异的梦，梦里的世界千奇百怪，普通人竟然也可以坐上一个叫做扉姬、哦不是，是飞机的东西在忍者都很难触及的高空翱翔。

他最在意的还是，梦里的斑斑身体究竟好了没？

千手柱间坐起身来，把汗湿的额发撸到脑后，皱着眉摸着自己不正常的心跳。

此时身旁熟睡的宇智波斑突然发出了一声梦呓，将沉浸在思考中的柱间拉回现实。

斑好好的睡在我的旁边，没有病弱，也没有离村，那只是个梦。柱间想。

他俯下身，用手指描摹着斑的脸框，觉得心中十分熨帖。

木叶刚建成不久，他们都忙得够呛，晚上也只是盖棉被纯睡觉，谁都没那个旖旎的心思做些有的没的，柱间这才意识到他已经很久没有跟斑亲近了。

难道梦中的斑斑前世是因为xing生活不和谐才出走的！？柱间的脑洞一瞬间开到了月球。他阴着脸掀开斑的被子钻进去，搂着对方柔韧有力的腰肢，心中转着各种污污的想法。

宇智波斑是在一阵刺痒中被闹醒的，他迷迷糊糊的想往柱间的方向蹭过去，才发现自己竟然是趴着的。整个身体光溜溜的，他的背部完全暴露在空气中，微冷的空气刺激得白嫩的皮肤上鼓起一些小疙瘩。一条湿热粗糙的大舌头舔上了斑的屁股，惊得斑猛地把身体拧过来抬头望去。

那是一只非常大的黑狼，皮毛油光水滑，漂亮又强健，眼冒绿光，埋在毛发里的肉刃已经蓄势勃发，那个尺寸看的斑都冷汗直流。

这只黑狼浑身的查克拉都在向斑表示自己的身份，斑的脑门顿时迸出一串井号，兜头给了它一巴掌，骂道：“该死的柱间，你又要玩什么把戏！快停，唔——！！！”

那黑狼将舌头卷成细条，挤进刚被自己舔湿的幽穴，粗糙的舌苔在异常敏感的内壁间摩擦，翻转吮刮之间惹得斑当即软了身子，忍不住叫出声来。

嫣红的小口开始分泌晶莹的肠液，黑狼眸中绿光更胜，伸出前爪按住宇智波斑的两条大腿，转而去舔弄他的大腿根部，斑的声调陡然拔高，双腿颤抖，腰肢扭动着想要逃离这甜蜜的折磨。双手却不自觉地摸上了自己胸前的嫩红用力揉捏着，黑色的手套映在瓷白的肌肤上，这美景让黑狼的肉刃又膨胀了一圈。

它整只狼扑在宇智波斑的身上，一口含住对方的乳头，粗糙的舌苔带来一阵强烈的针刺般快感，让斑一张俊脸泛起了情欲的潮红，忍不住死死揪住狼头脖颈处的长毛。

一个没注意，黑狼胯下的巨物就滑到了斑的股间，慢腾腾地往那湿滑的嫩穴里挤。

粗壮的阳物上遍布狰狞的筋脉，刚挤进一个头部就将可怜的穴口褶皱通通撑平，即便有过扩张也完全无法容纳。

剧烈的痛苦让斑的额头布满冷汗，仿佛被一块滚烫的烙铁将身体硬生生劈开，他匆忙深呼吸放松自己，在心中给柱间狠狠记了一笔。

可怜的小穴溢出一丝血液，看在黑狼眼中却是那样刺眼。绿光一闪，凭空出现了千手柱间的木分身，分身柱间手上顶端凝聚着查克拉，在人狼结合处抚摸了一圈。

斑不屑地嗤笑他多事，“战场上什么样的伤没受过？这点疼痛算得了什么？”他舔了舔自己的黑手套，送给柱间一个异常挑衅的眼神，“要动就快动，别婆婆妈——啊！”

在斑以为柱间要习惯性消沉的时候，黑狼却突然开始在他体内冲锋陷阵，顶得斑后半句话变成了婉转的呻吟。

被治疗完毕的穴肉尽职尽责的分泌着液体，快感渐渐压过痛楚，宇智波斑不愧是可以跟忍者之神战斗的人，很快就适应了黑狼的节奏，开始摆动白花花的屁股去迎合野兽。

黑狼低头用猩红的舌头反复舔舐斑的脖颈和锁骨，怒张的器物顶到了致命一点，上下夹击的快感让斑无法自控地呜咽了一声。

黑色的巨狼压在白皙紧致的青年身上肆意拱动着，紫黑狰狞的肉棍在浑圆挺翘的屁股间不断进出，强烈的色差让这幅景象变得有些奇异的瑰丽。旁边的木遁分身看得兴起，还随手拿了个空卷轴开始画了起来。

斑根本顾不上收拾那个欠抽的木遁分身，浑身软成一滩春泥，穴内的媚肉不停的绞缠吮吸着黑狼的巨物，恨不得把它整根都融在里面，再也不分开。

他的两条腿撑得直直的，无力地随着黑狼的挺动摇晃着，从内到外被它磨得几乎要去见六道仙人。过于巨大的肉根顶着穴内那敏感的一点不断戳刺碾压，黑狼沉甸甸的囊袋一下下拍在厚软的臀肉上，让斑只能拽着狼头的短毛大声呻吟。

斑双眼无神地看着天花板，无意识地喊出了柱间的名字。

黑狼眼神一凝，肉刃陡然又胀大一圈，它伸出爪子拨弄斑的身体，将他整个翻到趴伏的状态。狰狞的阳具在穴内整整翻搅了一圈，快感蔓延到了脚趾，斑忍不住射了出来，更无力阻止黑狼的动作，只得扭头瞪了它一眼，在心里给柱间记下第二笔。

斑艳红的眼角溢出生理性泪水，这一瞪如同春药般让黑狼更兴奋，它雄风一振，开始大力顶撞起来。暴风雨般的冲击让刚刚射精还在疲软的宇智波斑像海中孤舟般随着黑狼的节奏颤抖不止。勾人的呻吟低低溢出喉咙，黑狼激动地舔着斑敏感得要命的后背，感受着对方穴内一阵阵紧缩吸吮，爽得野兽发出低哑的吼叫。

斑看着柱间这发疯的劲头心中暗暗叫苦，却也隐秘地升起一丝欣喜，果然柱间也是渴求着自己的。

黑狼瞧着斑斑被自己肏弄得陷入极乐的模样，低吼了一声，开始发力，疾风骤雨般疯狂挺动着下身，一连数百下用力顶撞，才射出灼热的液体。

斑刚松了一口气，就感受到体内深处的东西开始诡异地膨胀起来，他惊慌地往前爬想离开那粗壮的凶器，却被黑狼一爪子按趴在地。

斑连写轮眼都瞪了出来，怒骂道：“混蛋！你怎么连这个也模拟了！！！”

黑狼的龟头膨胀成一个拳头大的结，紧紧锁在斑的肠肉深处，抵在敏感点处开始了真正的漫长射精，斑被一股股滚烫的液体冲击地放声尖叫，穴内痛到极致却也爽到极致，只期盼柱间快快射完后，把那个该死的玩意从他的屁股里拔出去。

木遁分身笑着走过来，捧起斑的脸蛋亲了一口，然后按在自己胯下，用勃起的肉棒堵住了斑的怒骂。

身后的黑狼会意，开始小幅度抖动起来。

硕大的阴茎结随着主人的颤动不断摩擦着疲惫的嫩肉，斑气的发出呜呜的声音，却舍不得咬断嘴里的那根大家伙，只得气愤地锤了一下榻榻米。

过了十几分钟，黑狼才砰地一声变成了一丝不挂的千手柱间本人，紫黑色的巨物从合不拢的艳红穴口拉出，大量的白浊顺着斑的屁股流出来，在榻榻米上积成了一小滩污渍。

千手柱间着迷得看着气喘吁吁的宇智波斑，他连射两次，眉眼间一片春色，眸中波光潋滟，红唇肿胀，下身被蹂躏的十分凄惨。

那一瞬间，仙人之体被柱间找到了新用法，他毫无间歇的硬了起来。

柱间咽了咽口水，顶着斑杀人的目光，傻笑着亲了亲他的嘴角，下身一沉，把自己再次埋入那销魂蚀骨的处所，挺动起来。

宇智波斑：千手柱间！你他妈给我记住——唔！

2.

千手扉间用枕头紧紧捂住自己的脑袋，本来白日堆成山的公文已经让他心力交瘁，晚上竟然连个好觉都没法睡了！

隔壁的声响越来越大，扉间的黑眼圈也越来越深。

吵得睡不着，他上火地扔掉了枕头，起身偷偷看了一眼隔壁，就觉得自己要瞎。

玛德死给！

于是千手扉间愤怒地摸进了宇智波泉奈的被窝，脱了裤子开始耍流氓。

扉间：我的内心毫无波动甚至想日泉奈。

可怜的泉奈一边被条粗壮的银狼顶得粗喘一边悲愤地怒吼，“还让不让人睡觉了啊！！！”

关爱失眠者，人人有责。

木叶：呵呵，一群死给。

FIN.


End file.
